Untitled
by babyangelcosmo
Summary: Mayumi and Ryoko are stepsisters who don't get on and are mentally ill. When Mayumi wishes Ryoko would get attacked, she... Just read the story! Rated T for Mental Illness Theme


**Hey, long time no see. I know need to update my other fics but I want to publish this first. This is based off Paranoia Agent by Satoshi Kon. I've only seen the first volume but I'm already enjoying it. I've also watched Paprika. Anyway, to the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mayumi and Ryoko. Anything else I don't own. **

**Note: This can take place at amytime during the show and the POV can be slightly dodgy (I humbly and sincerly apologise for that) and this is a one-shot. I will NOT add anything to it, so don't ask. **

**Now read!**

* * *

(Mayumi POV)

I wish she'd get attacked…

I don't like ryoko and she doesn't like me. We fight all the time! And I always get the blame!

Anyway, I was walking home from school by myself and it was dark when I got down the empty street where our house is. I'm swaying slightly because I forgot to take my medication. Turning the corner in an even darker alley, I heard footsteps. I walk faster but the footsteps get faster. Did I mention I suffer from paranoia? No?

Now, I'm running for my life as the footsteps get faster, my heart banging in my chest. Then it stops. The footsteps, not my heart. I stop to lean against a wall, catching my breath.

Dazed, I walk out of the alley as something on rollerskates came out. I spin around fast as everything went black.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mayumi was hooked up onto several dozens of machines. Ryoko was sitting by her bed.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko turns her head.

"it's me!"

"Miyuki?"

The voice came from a blue toy bunny crawling across her comatose stepsister. **(A/N: she's actually hallucinating here)**

"you killed me."

Mayumi was sitting up and looking blankly at ryoko.

"you killed me." **(A/N: Ryoko is mentally unstable, and tends to hallucinate a lot)**

"what?"

Ryoko shakes her head. The room was back to normal. She grabs her bag and leaves. She begins to run, out of the hospital, all the way home, unaware of the fact that she was running into the same alley that Mayumi was attacked in by lil' slugger.

Ryoko slows down and walks calmly. Then the rollerblades could be heard. Ryoko spins around. No one was there. Then she turns around again as everything fades to black.

* * *

Mayumi was at home in bed when she heard it.

"A second local schoolgirl was hospitalised after another attack. It could be lil' slugger again!"

"what's going on?"

"mayumi! Some nice men want to speak to you!"

Soon the two detectives keiichi ikari and mitsuhiro maniwa were sitting on Mayumi's bed.

"so you're saying someone with golden inline skates and a golden baseball bat attacked you and your stepsister."

Mayumi nods.

"Lil' slugger!"

"who's lil' slugger?" mayumi asks, confused.

"Some urban legend in this town. His victims only seem to remember the baseball bat and inline skates."

* * *

**Later…**

**(Mayumi POV)**

"Mayumi."

Ryoko was there! She looked different. Her hair was longer and she wore a petticoat. Her eyes looked empty, too.

"Don't turn around."

Ignoring her warning, I turned around and everything faded to black…

Then I sat up. It was 3am and I'd just had the same dream again.

I peered out of the window.

A full moon was out and the streets were empty.

Closing the curtains, I pulled the sheets over my head.

_I'm here, _I thought. _I'm here so you can try and kill me, lil' slugger_.

* * *

"Local school girls mayumi and ryoko X were killed when their house caught on fire and burnt down. It was unknown how it happened and the police are treating it like an accid--"

"hey, I was watching that!"

"that's enough!" **(A/N: That was Maromi and Tsukiko)**

* * *

"so, two innocent little girls died in a house fire. One was paranoid,"

"and the other was mentally unstable."

"the mother?"

"schizophrenic."

"father?"

"in the mental hospital. Insane. Doesn't know what happened or even knows he had a family."

**The end**

****

Yeah, I know. It's bad. But I can't help it if I've watched the first five episodes over and over and over. As I'm strapped for time, I just want to say I'm sorry and Please Review!!


End file.
